


Undercover

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [26]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "It’s just… It’s not… It’s not Alex."“That’s the point.”





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this post](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/post/188402491019/who-wants-to-write-a-small-malex-au-based) and that horrifying picture of Tyler

“Oh no.”

Michael watched in horror as Alex stood in the middle of the kitchen. His eyes were wide behind a faux pair of glasses and he looked… Well he didn’t look like Alex, that’s for sure.

“What is happening?” he asked, ignoring the cooes from the women in the room who seemed to like the look. Alex smiled as they complimented his jacket choice and the nice touch of the hat on his head and the clever addition of tucking his shirt in.

“I’m going undercover,” Alex said which Michael already knew. He’d expected baggy clothes or dyed hair or a bad accent. He didn’t expect him to look like the cover of an underground indie magazine.

“Like _that_?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Liz asked, straightening the labels of the burnt orange jacket that had to be itchy.

“Nothing, it’s just… It’s not… It’s not Alex,” Michael decided simply. Alex rolled his eyes.

“That’s the point.”

“Yeah, well it’s weird,” he said. Alex sighed and took a few steps forward.

“The first time I came home and saw you dressed up as a cowboy, I thought it was weird too,” Alex teased, “This is only temporary. I need to be inconspicuous to get information.”

Michael reached out to put his hands on his hips. Up close, it kinda looked hot. It was different and weird, but it wasn’t something he couldn’t get used to.

“These pants make your ass look nice,” Michael decided. Alex laughed, shaking his head. He was still Alex. That was good.

“Then maybe I should change, it might be a distraction.”

“I agree, I’m already distracted.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
